doctorwhofandomcom_cy-20200215-history
Bad Wolf (stori deledu)
Bad Wolf oedd y deuddegfed episod y gyfres gyntaf o'r gyfres atgyfodedig Doctor Who a'r diweddglo dwy-rhan cyntaf. Ailddarluniodd rhyw gysyniad Dalek o'r gyfresi wreiddiol Doctor Who, yn cynnwys Daleks crëwyd wrth fater genynnol dynol ac Dalek Ymerawdwr. Marciodd y stori hon yr eglurhad o'r dirgelwch ac arc stori Blaidd Drwg. Hyd yn awr, roedd y Doctor wedi bod yn wfftio Bad Wolf fel cyd-ddigwyddiad. Roedd hefyd yr episod cyntaf i gyfeirio'r arc stori'r ail gyfres o'r Torchwood Institute. Cytundeb Wedi ymwahanu o'r TARDIS a ffrindiau, rhaid y Nawfed Doctor, Rose a Jack yn ymladd dros eu bywydau ar long yr Orsaf Gêm. Cyn hir, mae'r Doctor yn deall fod 'na rhywbeth llawer mawr sy'n bygythio'r Ddaear. Plot I'w hychwanegu. Cast * Doctor Who - Christopher Eccleston * Rose Tyler - Billie Piper * Captain Jack - John Barrowman * Lynda - Jo Joyner * Strood - Jamie Bradley * Crosbie - Abi Eniola * Llais y Davinadroid - Davina McCall * Rodrick - Paterson Joseph * Rheolwr Llawr - Jenna Russell * Llais yr Anne Droid - Anne Robinson * Llais Trine-E - Trinny Woodall * Llais Zu-Zana - Susannah Constantine * Rhaglennwr - Jo Stone-Fewings * Rhaglenwraig - Nisha Nayar * Agorax - Dominic Burgess * Fitch - Karren Winchester * Colleen - Kate Loustau * Broff - Sebastian Armesto * Rheolydd (Controller) - Martha Cope * Gwarchodwr - Sam Callis * Androidau - Alan Ruscoe, Paul Kasey * Gweithredwyr Dalek - Barnaby Edwards, Nicholas Pegg, David Hankinson * Llais Dalek - Nicholas Briggs Cyfeiriadau * Mae'r Pyramid Cobalt Mawr wedi creu ar y gweddillion y Torchwood Institute. * Preswyliwr henaf yr Alaeth Isop ydy'r Wyneb o Boe. * Mae Polar Ventura yn ddinas Ynys yr Iâ. * Gaffabeque oedd bwyd y hanodd o'r blaned Lucifer. * Dywedir y Doctor, Jack a Lynda y cymerwyd i'r Gwladfa Gosb Leuadol. * Gall y llwch transmat yn zanium. * Yn y Tŷ Big Brother, mae 'na rhes o luniau sy'n debyg i hemisfferau Daleks. * A ddarlledir Big Brother ar Sianel 44000. * Arestiwyd y Doctor dan Deddfwriaeth Breifat 16 o'r Syndicet Gorsaf Gêm. Technoleg * Mae'r Doctor yn defnyddio ei sgriwdreifr sonig i ddianc yr adran Big Brother yr Orsaf Gêm. cyfeiriadau Diwylliannol * Defnyddir androidau yn nifer o rhaglen yn yr Orsaf Gêm. * Mae Rodrick eisiau cadw Rose yn y gêm achos mae o'n meddwl fod hi'n dwp oherwydd nid wybod yr enw teulu o Dywysoges Vossaheen. * Un o'r atebion y cwestiynau gêm ydy San Hazeldine. Lleoliadau * Mae Lloeren Pump yn cylchdroi'r Ddaear. * Mae'r Ystafell Reoli ar Llawr 500. * Mae'r Diary Room yn adran y Tŷ Big Brother. Arc Bad Wolf * Rheolir Lloeren Pump gan y Bad Wolf Corporation, sy'n dan weinyddu Dalek. Nodiadau Stori * Roedd y llwyfan ble mae Jack yn noeth yr un cwyn y gyfres gyntaf. * Roedd yr ail stori Dalek i ddarlunio gwas dynol y Dalekau enwyd "rheolydd", sy'n ei ladd ei hun bradychu'r Dalekau ac helpu'r Doctor. (TV: Day of the Daleks) * Mae'r episod hon yn cylfwyno y sêl lwyrglo, math o glo dioleg rhag y sgriwdreifar sonig. * Mae'r enwau'r androidau yn cynnwys geiriau mwys o'u gwahoddwyr gwreiddiol: ** Anne Droid (The Weakest Link) ** Davinadroid (Big Brother) ** Trine-E a Zu-Zana (What Not to Wear) Crysondeb Golygfeydd * Mae Rose wedi cyfarfod Dalek eto. (TV: Dalek) * Mae Rose yn siarad am cadw Margaret yr ŵy. (TV: Boom Town) * Roedd yr Orsaf Gêm yn flaenorol Lloeren Pump. (TV: The Long Game) * Pan griodd miloedd o Dalek "Exterminate" yn eu llong, mae 'na panel tebyg i'r peiriant amser Dalek yn TV: The Chase. * Bydd gwelir y dechreuad o'r Torchwood Institute yn TV: Tooth and Claw. Gwelir y Institute yn TV: Army of Ghosts/''Doomsday, ''The Stolen Earth/''Journey's End, a dros y tair cyfresi gyntaf ''Torchwood. * Gwelir y rheolydd eto mewn ôl-fflach yn TV: Journey's End. * Darlunir ôl-fflachiau o'r geiriau "Bad Wolf", yn cynnwys Gwyneth yn TV: The Unquiet Dead, y hofrennydd "Bad Wolf One" yn TV: Dalek, y prosiect Blaidd Drwg yn TV: Boom Town, y geiriau chwyth-baentiwyd ar yr ochr y TARDIS yn TV: Aliens of London a Bad WolfTV yn TV: The Long Game. * Weithiau, gall pelydrau transmat yn cadw gwaddod llychlyd. (TV: The Twin Dilemma) it:Bad Wolf (TV) de:172 - Bad Wolf es:Bad Wolf (Capitulo) fr:Bad Wolf (Émission TV) pt:Bad Wolf (episódio) ro:Bad Wolf ru:Злой волк (ТВ история) en:Bad Wolf (TV story) Categori:Storïau deledu'r Nawfed Doctor Categori:Storïau deledu Dalek Categori:Storïau deledu 2005 Categori:Arc Bad Wolf Categori:Storïau yn 200100 Categori:Storïau yn y System Sol Categori:Storïau Cyfres 1 Categori:Arc Torchwood